


A Light In The Dark

by Hatchered



Series: Norse Folk Tales AU [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchered/pseuds/Hatchered
Summary: Eugene has no idea what that light among the trees is, but suddenly he is dying to follow it. If only he knew what consequences his decision would bring...
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Norse Folk Tales AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690918
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the end for a short explanation of the creature present in this fic! Feel free to contact me @robertleckie on Tumblr if you have any questions! 
> 
> This got longer than expected, so there will be a second chapter coming soon!

The light flickering among the trees reminded him of a car, moving slowly along a winding road with the lanterns sweeping across the landscape. At first, this was what he thought it was as well – a car coming down their long, winding drive, perhaps someone who was lost and taken a wrong turn. But as he kept watching, waiting for it to come closer, he soon realised it was looking odd. Where he knew the drive turned, the light suddenly darted in the opposite direction, moving at lightning speed through the trees. Much too fast for a car, and the movement was too strange for it to be following the road. 

The light flickered and danced among the trees, going in and out of shadows, disappearing and appearing at whim and will. Eugene found himself mesmerised, following it with his eyes, his pipe long since forgotten in his hands. A part of him suddenly curious, even though he was more than aware that a trek through the forest at night was never a good idea. He had been out there many a time when darkness had fallen, and too many of those times his brother had been forced to come find him and carry him back. 

It had been a long time since he had even attempted to find his way through the forest. The only times he ever left after dark was when Sid came to pick him up for a night on the town, and at those times he only ever followed the driveway and used his flashlight to find his way in the darker areas. Now, as he set off across the lawn and headed towards the strange light in the forest, it was in complete darkness. 

As a child, he had always been afraid of the dark, and his mother had always left a light on for him to feel safe. His mind had been too wild then, and he had been convinced that every nook and cranny of the old house had a monster hiding in it. Even as an adult, he could sometimes feel unsettled when moving through the house at night, and that feeling now suddenly settled in his gut as he ducked in under the trees, eyes searching for the source of the light he had seen from the house.

It took him a moment, but suddenly the light came into view a fair distance ahead of him. It was dancing between the trees, giving off a slightly green hue that made the forest look even eerier than it already did. It was a strange light, the movement of it not looking like it was held by anyone or controlled by a human, even though Eugene knew that it had to be carried by someone. A light could not just move on its own, anyone with half a brain knew that. 

Time fell away as he moved through the trees, ducking under low-hanging branches and stumbling over roots, cursing under his breath at his own stupidity. Wondering time and time again why he had even ventured outside in the first place, but unable to stop and turn back. Something kept him following the light, no matter if he wanted to or not. 

It wasn’t until his shoes filled with water and the trees gave away to reveal a vast marshland that he finally came to a halt. Chest heaving as he gasped for air, eyes wide as he stared at the light that had now stopped before him. Now obviously without any bearer, floating a foot above the ground in the shape of a green orb. Stories his grandmother had told him as a child flooded into his mind as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing, wondering if he finally might have gone insane. Because the stories his grandmother had told him of the creatures that had been supposed to keep the lands where they lived could not be true. 

Suddenly the light changed, swirling and expanding, moving from its round shape into something that started to look… almost human. A vague figure that blended with the mist, carrying a light in its hand. A light that was constantly changing, going from a torch, to a lantern, to something that vaguely resembled a flashlight. All giving off the same strange, green light the orb had. 

As Eugene moved to take a step back, a voice rung out. Catching him off guard, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as he watched the figure solidify into a human. Dark curls materialising out of fog and light, a narrow face with sharp eyes appearing beneath, before being followed by a body. A body clothed in clothes that looked like something Eugene knew his father would have worn as a boy. 

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” The figure’s voice was soft, smooth, flowing out of a mouth carrying a pleased, wide grin. A grin that sent shivers down Eugene’s spine. “We just got here.” The grin widened as the figure took a step forward, feet inches above the ground and clearly not as solid as they looked. Looking closer, Eugene could swear he could almost see straight through the figure, even though it was like looking through a dirty, green glass. 

“W-who…” Eugene stopped himself, clearing his throat before starting again. Not wishing to look an idiot even in front of someone – something – that wasn’t supposed to exist. “What are you? Are you…” He stopped again, nervously shifting his feet, trying to keep himself from grimacing as cold water soaked his socks. “Are you… a ghost?”

The figure laughed. A strange sound that barely sounded real, even though Eugene started to realise that it had to be. It was all feeling too real to be a dream – or a nightmare. 

“A ghost? Oh, no, no. I wouldn’t call me that, no.” The figure dried a non-existing tear from his eye as he grinned again, waving the light in his hand in Eugene’s direction. “Do ya see this? Does this look like somethin’ a ghost would have?”

Eugene opened his mouth to reply, trying to find the right words to say, suddenly scared of what might befall him if he angered the figure. 

“I… I wouldn’t know? I’ve… never seen a ghost before.” Eugene attempted a timid smile. “Or anythin’… like it for that matter.” He hesitated, clearing his throat again as if trying to buy himself time. “What…are you then?” The question made the figure laugh again, before showing off a playful frown. 

“Oh, I prefer terms like… Man of Light, Guide of the Lost or… Ghostlight.” The last word that rolled off the figure’s tongue made Eugene recall articles in newspapers he had read in disbelief, and that he and his brother had laughed about together. 

“Ghostlight?”

“Yeah. Funny name, ain’t it? You humans can sure be funny sometimes.” The figure chuckled, eyes momentarily shifting to the light in his hand – currently in the shape of a lantern – before shifting back to Eugene’s. Capturing him with a sharp stare that made Eugene’s drenched feet feel even heavier than they already did. Making him feel as if the marshland would swallow him up and capture his body, never to release it to the open sky again. 

Silence fell as he stood there, shivering in the cool night air, staring at the figure hovering before him, still trying to grasp what was happening. Trying his best to make sense of it all, his brain still trying to conjure up some kind of logical explanation. The educated man in him still wanting to believe it was all a trick, something done by humans that meant he was not seeing something that wasn’t supposed to exist. 

“What should I do with ya, then?” The figure speaking again caught Eugene off guard, his heart that was already doing a mile a minute suddenly taking on a new speed. Leaving him with his head spinning as he tried to draw some calming breaths into his lungs. “Let ya go? Nah, never much fun that. Always make up some dumb story ‘bout a madman with a torch. Kill ya? An option, but never much fun. Always ends up bein’ blamed on someone else.” The figure moved forward, making a large circle around Eugene as he continued speaking. “Perhaps…” He stopped himself, and Eugene dared to glance over his shoulder as the figure stopped behind him. “Haven’t done that before but…” Something very human – a softer look – swept across the figure’s features as he nodded to himself. 

“What? What will you do?” Eugene’s voice trembled as he spoke, the cold and the fear that was starting to take hold affecting more than his shivering body. He was slowly starting to realise that there was no real way for him to explain what he was seeing. Not unless he delved into his grandmother’s old stories. 

“I will… tell you a story.” The figure came to a halt before Eugene again, his form shifting again until the figure was seated in the air. Legs crossed like a tailor, lantern resting on his knee. “I’d tell ya to take a seat, but…” The figure nodded to the ground and let out a chuckle. A chuckle that did not comfort Eugene in the slightest…

**Author's Note:**

> Snafu's character is based on the Norse creature "lyktgubbe" (literally "lantern man") or "irrbloss" (could be likened to will-o'-the-wisp). It is supposed to take the form of a man with a lantern, or simply just... light, and it is known to lead people astray, often out into swamps or marshlands which they don't always return from. Like many Norse creatures, it can be more evil than nice, and some people will never return from their run-in with this creature. Sometimes, if you're nice or bribe them, they can lead you back home, but other times they will just let you wander forever and never find your way home again. Even if you're standing right outside your own front door. 
> 
> There's more to be said, but this is the most relevant to the story! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
